Blue Book
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: AU. She's always here, if not sat in the last and most further from the entrance door table, she's on the floor, her back against the wooden shelves full of books property of the New York public library.


**_So guys I'm back and with a new fic. It's AU as usual, I just love making up stories. If you love Tfios I think you'll like this story, Imma say no more. Hope you like it :)_**

**_- Anna._**

**_If Castle were mine they would have a baby boy already._**

* * *

She's always here, if not sat in the last and most further from the entrance door table, she's sat on the floor, her back against the wooden shelves full of books property of the New York public library. She looks as one of those girls that loves to be alone, not because she's lonely or friendless, he think she may have tons of them and even a boyfriend because she is gorgeous, but when in the library she's always alone with a book. Even since he first saw her, two weeks ago, she's been reading The Fault in Our Stars. The blue book lays on her tights, pen in hand and a pack of post-its by her side; he doesn't know what she writes on the little piece of yellow paper but she makes annotations on ever single page of the book. He's curious and says to himself that he will find out someday.

He's seen her put the book back in the top shelf of the the mystery section, probably so no one steals the book from her, which he quite doesn't get because she dresses in nicely, so she doesn't really have money problems. Why going to the library to read a book you could buy at Barnes and Noble and read at home?

Rick Rodgers wonders that every time his eyes lay on the brunette girl with the blue book in hands. He's read that book, numerous times if he's honest, and he loves it. His friends says it's a girly book but he doesn't care, he's always loved to read, any kind of literature, but The Fault in our Stars captivated him since the very beginning, he even wrote a letter to John Green congratulating him on the book but never got a reply. He hasn't seen the movie yet, he was going to take Kyra, his ex-girlfriend but she dumped him saying he needed space and flew all the way to London without looking back. So now he's girlfriendless, in a new town and a new university he has yet to start. He's the son of the one and only Martha Rodgers, Broadway and Hollywood diva, but he has never really given much importance to his mother fame, he is a simple guy with a simple life waiting to start at studying Literature at Columbia. He used to live in LA but the recent events in his life involving Kyra leaving for the UK and her mother moving to Vancouver to film a new movie she hopes will be another success, Rick decided to pack all his stuff and moved to New York when he got accepted at Columbia. He had no friends or family in this town but he wasn't scared of it, in fact he was ready to overcome all the difficult situations and start living this new chapter of his life he named as New York-venture in his diary. Yes, he's the kinda guy that likes to write; in fact he'd like to become a novelist some day. That's his dream.

* * *

He sits down like her, back against the book shelves and pen in hand. He's brought his own book from home but today he stopped for post-its on his was to the library because ever since he saw her taking notes he thought maybe it'd be a great idea to try it out. But unlike her he got green post-its and a black pen; she uses blue, always blue. When he turns his head to the right he sees her at the other side of the room, she really is beautiful and to him there's nothing better than a girl that reads good books and not crappy literature.

An hour passes by between staring at her and trying to start Casino Royale, which he has read so many times now but it's one of his favourite books so he really doesn't mind re-reading it again. He watches her stand up and walk down the stairs to the mystery section. He follows her without her noticing him and watches her place the book on the top shelf behind the thick and old books so that no one finds hers.

"That's the reason no one gets the book. Only she knows where it's hidden." Rick murmurs to himself like he's seen in the Sherlock Holmes movies. After placing the book and making sure it's well hidden the mystery girl leaves the library through the rear door.

Rick follows her with his eyes until he looses her between in the crowd. He walks back to the mystery section and pulls out _her _blue book and opens it at the dedication page.

_To Kate. Let the world see those beautiful green eyes._

_John Green._

Kate. Green eyes. Two things he didn't know and now he does. Also the book is hers, not property of the library.

_Strange. Very strange. _

He grabs a green post-it and pastes it on the last page she's read.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
